Nightmare Before Christmas
by The Alternative Source
Summary: The Doctor surprises Rose with her favorite movie. Completly fluff. Rose/Ten. Complete.


Nightmare Before Christmas

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: I know that I'm working on other stories but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and it was too cute to let go. Hope you like it Hallow Eve. This is for you. Also, just a side note. Rose never ended up in the parallel world. She held on tight like we all wanted her to do. And they found out that the two worlds weren't completely sealed off from each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas or Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rose tapped her finger as she waited for the popcorn to finish. They had just finished another one of their adventures and were spending some days in the void relaxing.

" Actually relaxing for once," she smiled. The microwave beeped and she knew that it was ready. Opening it she yelped as she touched the bag.

'Hot hot hot.' Giving it a couple more seconds to cool down she tried to touch it again. It had cooled down enough. She took a hold of one of the corners and pulled it out. Being careful she poured it into a bowl.

Popping one piece into her mouth she grabbed the bowl and headed back to the theater room. Yes, that's right theater room. The Doctor apparently had more rooms in the Tardis than she knew. When he told her that fact she started looking around the Tardis after every adventure trying to map out the Tardis a little more.

So far she had found a zoo with the most amazing creatures, a library with hundreds of books, and several storage rooms with things the Doctor had bought throughout his travels. But her favorite one was the theater room. The Doctor had hundreds upon hundreds of movies. He had horror, action, drama, and even films from different planets. And what surprised her the most was the fact that he had never seen any of them.

So it had become a ritual between them two. After every adventure she would pick a movie that she thought he should see. So far they had gone through 25 movies in all of the genres. Just last week they had watched Taken.

Rose grinned. For the last week that is all that he had been talking about. Liam Neason and the fact that he thinks he had seen him on another planet.

Turning another corner she pushed her way through the door to the theater room and was surprised to see the Doctor standing by one of the many movie shelves with a movie in his hand.

"What do you got there Doctor?"

He didn't even act surprised. He knew she was there, "Just picking a movie. Can't have you picking them all the time. Even though I have to admit that the Luc Besson's films are pretty good. You know that the movie the Fifth Element greatly resembles what happened in the Maxinaorph galaxy. Except that Lilu had pink hair instead of orange."

Rose walked over to him and tried to peer over his shoulder.

"No Ms. Tyler. My pick, my surprise," he hunched his shoulders and tried to hide the movie from her view. Being the stubborn woman that she was she tried again but failed as he moved away from her and skipped over to the DVD player.

Rose sighed and went over to sit on the big green couch across from the TV. "After all these years that we've been together what could you have to surprise me?" she said in a teasing manner knowing for certain that the Doctor would continue to surprise her for many years to come.

"You said the same thing last time when I took you to see the Floating Coraplompcus Circus."

"You're right about that. That circus was just odd. I don't understand how those Coraplompcus's could move like that," she said as she threw another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well I know that you'll like this one," he put the mystery movie in and sat down next to her. She gave him an odd look before settling in for the movie. As the lights dimmed she tried to list off the movies in her head that she had told the Doctor she liked. While she was thinking this through she didn't notice the menu of the movie appear on the screen.

She was brought out of her trance when she heard the Disney theme song play.

'Disney movie? But which one…?'

A smile spread across her face as the familiar music began. When the title appeared on the screen she turned to him, "Nightmare Before Christmas? But how?"

He grinned at her and leaned back onto the couch, "Jackie. Last time that we visited her in the Parallel Universe she mentioned that she couldn't understand how that world didn't have that movie. And that she had shown it to you when you were little and she just wanted to keep the tradition up with Tony."

Rose jumped into his arms and hugged him, "You don't know what this means to me Doctor. It's my favorite movie when I was a kid."

The Doctor buried his nose in her hair as he hugged her back, "I know. I didn't have a hard time finding it though. Apparently there's this whole fan base about it. Shirts, globes, under things and what not."

Rose pressed her face into his chest, "Thank you."

When she tried to pull back from him she found that he had trapped her in his arms. Giving him a questioning look she felt him swing his leg onto the couch and settle her into between them.

"You're missing your part," he pointed out before she could ask him why he wasn't letting her go. So enthralled with her favorite movie and the _This Is Halloween _song she settled back on the Doctor's chest staring at the screen in wonder as she sang along.

The Doctor smiled and gathered her further into his arms before settling in and watching her favorite movie.

'Just as planned.'

*******An hour and ten minutes later************

As the movie came near its end the Doctor couldn't help but being a little nervous. Rose had been so into the movie that she had not noticed how his body had stiffened a little as Jack returned to Halloween Town after saving Christmas. She had spent the entire time explaining to him about how the movie was made, what were her favorite parts, and even singing the songs. She had even gone as far as putting on the subtitles so he could sing along with her. After about ten minutes trying to convince her that his singing voice was not something anyone should be forced to listen to she had settled down and took off the subtitles.

He could still remember her face as she called him a 'spoil sport.'

The scene was finally coming around and he watched as Sally slipped through to the cemetery with a curious Jack not to far behind.

Slowly slipping a hand into her hair he called her name, "Rose."

When she heard her name called she looked up at the Doctor. When she saw the look in his eyes she pulled back slightly and asked, "Are you alright Doctor? You seem a little flushed."

She reached forward and pressed a hand to his head as the Doctor began to sing, "My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side."

Rose looked at him in surprise but the look he gave her meant that he was serious. He wasn't reciting the song…..he was telling her how he felt. She moved the hand she had on his forehead and moved it to the side of his face. When he leaned into her hand she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Where we can gaze into the stars," Rose joined him in his singing at this moment as they both leaned towards each other, "And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth to hers' in a warm loving kiss that showed her so many things. It showed her his love. His devotion. And most of all……….that he meant forever.

Pulling back from him and breaking the kiss she couldn't help but ask, "Did you plan this?"

The Doctor smiled before threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her in for another kiss, "Now, Rose Tyler… what made you think that?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: I was so happy when I finished this. Uber Cheesy-ness with fluff. (Sighs in a dreamy like way.) If only this could happen. Well, it kind of did. In my head anyway and now in your minds also. Ciao. And remember:

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

P.S. Hoped you liked it Hallow Eve!


End file.
